


Jason and The Blanket

by CarcinoArison



Series: Surviving Vigilantism With ADHD [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, JASON CENTRIC, bby!Jason is lonely, bruce and Dick are there but they don't do much, kinda sad, weighted blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: Dick leaves his weighted blanket at the manor. Jason finds it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good news guys ITS THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS here in Australia so I should have a ton of time to write.
> 
> This is a small Drabble in the ADHD Dick verse but focused on Jason.
> 
> EDIT: So context, I’ve decided to go through and re-edit all my old stories seeing as my writing has improved since they were written. I’m also going to be uploading them to Tumblr so if you wish to read them on there you can do so [here](https://bat-ly.tumblr.com/post/168510870811/jason-and-the-blanket)

Jason hates it when they fight. Why do they always have to fight? He's starting to understand how Dick feels when something gets too loud and he has a sensory Overload. Funnily enough, that's how they ended up in this mess in the first place.

Maxie Zeus had started stirring up some trouble in jump city, effectively drawing the attention of Nightwing. The hero had followed him all the way back to Gotham for the final battle when Batman felt he just had step in. His city his rules and all. However, by the time the Dynamic Duo arrived Maxie Zeus was already being driven away to his new home in Arkham.

All there had been left to do was debrief on the situation with Dick if he had been in any state to talk. When Jason and Bruce found him, Dick had already curled up and shut down. Bruce had said that it was probably the combination of flashing lights from Maxie Zeus's electric based weapons and the sound of them firing, which to Dick might as well have been thunder. There had been no choice but to take him back to the cave.

Which brings them back to the current situation. Needless to say, Dick isn't pleased about being forcibly brought back and Bruce is worried about Dick but doing a really shitty job of letting him know that. Now they're yelling at each other and Jason wonders how socially inept two people can be. At least Dick has the excuse that he's ADHD, he's not supposed to be good at this sort of thing.

After it's all over Bruce is left in a terrible mood and Jason's smart enough to know it's better if Robin just stays out of Batman's way. He decides to clean up the area where Dick had been resting up earlier in an attempt to stay in Bruce's good graces. He'll probably screw up such a simple job in one way or another but whatever.

While he's cleaning Jason finds that Dick left his weighted blanket here. The really good homemade one that has the symbols of everyone in the justice league on it. He remembers Dick telling him that he and Alfred made it together when he was little.

Jason picks it up and is immediately hit with the smell of Dick. He doesn't know how to describe it but the smell makes him feel a little safer, a little warmer in this big, cold, empty cave, as stupid as it sounds. Why he cares so much is a mystery since it's not like Dick would ever want a brotherly relationship like that with him. That sentiment has been made perfectly clear.

Jason takes the blanket and quietly goes upstairs with it. He's careful to avoid Alfred's regular cleaning route as he makes his way to his room. When he's there he spreads the blanket out over the bed before slipping underneath it himself. He can definitely feel the difference in weight but honestly, he almost prefers it. When Jason sleeps that night he dreams of a nice family with an amazing older brother who takes care of his younger siblings.

____________________

**Many Years Later:**

It's a bad day for Jason's demons so he's trying to distract them with online shopping. He has some money to spare from his brief stint as a drug lord and it wasn't like he was gonna make it to retirement to use it. Somehow as he is browsing he comes across some weighted blankets.

This brought back a feeling that Jason had forgotten. That night when Dick left his blanket at the manor and Jason ended up sleeping with it. While thinking about how safe and warm he felt that night under the blanket Jason finds himself clicking add to cart on a plain black weighted blanket.

When the blanket shows up a couple of weeks later it's snowing and a blanket is exactly what Jason needs. He curls up on the cheap, old lounge he'd only bought to fill space to watch some TV. With the blanket wrapped tight around him, Jason instantly feels much better. It doesn't take long before he falls into possibly one of the best nights of sleep he's had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go guys as usual kudos are appreciated comments are LOVED and if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to offer it.


End file.
